Algo de diversión
by DelilahxCullen
Summary: Bella es una chica que decide comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York, a raíz de una ruptura. Su objetivo es ligarse a todos los hombres posibles. Pero todo esto se ve truncado cuando aparece Edward Cullen en su vida. /Todos Humanos/ R
1. Una nueva vida

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Tengo 19 años desde el día trece de septiembre. Lo que más define mi personalidad es la torpeza, pero eso me da igual desde hace dos años, desde aquella fatídica noche de verano, en que todo cambió en menos de una hora.

Vivía en Forks hace medio año, pero un cambio de aires me iba a venir bien, y me vine a Nueva York. Siempre había querido ver Nueva York. Además, dejé los estudios, y ya nada, aparte de Charlie, me unía a esa húmeda y espantosa ciudad, o pueblo, más bien pueblo.

Siempre había sabido sufrir en silencio, y la verdad es que, al igual que cuando me mudé de Phoenix a Forks, mudarme a otra ciudad me iba a doler, incluso más. Pero no podía quedarme allí. Los recuerdos de aquella maldita noche hace dos años me torturaban, como si no pudiera olvidarme de sus palabras, del daño que me hizo, como si fueran puñaladas.

Me levanté cinco horas antes de que saliera mi avión rumbo a mi nueva y alocada vida. Había estado ahorrando y quería pasar un par de años sin trabajar. No tenía la idea de ir a la universidad en mente, por lo que me quedé el dinero que tenía destinado para ello, y me puse a trabajar en cuanto terminé el instituto, en una pequeña cafetería, en Seattle. Me pillaba un poco retirada de casa, pero me encantaba ir montada en mi estropeado Chevy color rojo.

Lo primero que pensaba hacer cuando llegase allí sería ir de tienda en tienda buscando ropa atrevida. Se iba a acabar la Bella modosita. Iba empezar una nueva vida, y la iba a disfrutar a tope. Sin ataduras ni recuerdos del pasado.

Cuando terminé la maleta mientras me adentraba en mis cavilaciones, Charlie se sentó en mi cama.

- Te echaré de menos...- me dijo con tono apenado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pensar como se encontraría papá, pero en este momento no iba a sentirme apenada por nadie. Sería egoísta, y me ligaría a todos los que pudiera, era el momento de disfrutar de mi vida, y mi cuerpo y mente me pedían a gritos un cambio. Que fuera más atrevida.

- Papá, te llamaré todos los días - le prometí. Podía ser egoísta, pero no quería que a papá le diera un ataque por no saber nada de mí.

- Sin falta - me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Cuando miré el reloj tan solo quedaban tres horas para que saliera mi avión rumbo a mi nueva vida. Mi pasaporte a la libertad plena, más bien al libertinaje.

- Te llamaré cuando llegue - le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos paramos.

- ¿Has llamado tu a ese taxi? - le pregunté mirando por la mirilla.

- ¿Quién si no? - dijo sonriendo - Esperaré tu llamada impaciente.

- Papá tomate un respiro. Estaré bien. Te quiero - dije mientras le abrazaba.

El me estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, y al final me separé de él.

- He de irme - dije - Y recuerda, respira- le repetí.

- Está bien. Te quiero, Bella, cuídate - me dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y traté de no mirarle a la cara, en especial a los ojos. Nunca había visto a Charlie llorar, y no quería irme con esa imagen de él. Aunque me estuviera esforzando por ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí, ver a Charlie así me partiría el alma en dos.

Avancé con las maleta hacia el taxi lentamente. Llevaba sólo una maleta, ya que como antes he dicho, tenía en mente la idea de renovar todo mi vestuario. Solo llevaba algo de ropa interior, un par de camisetas, dos pantalones, calcetines y el resto, ropa interior. Lo demás eran libros de Jane Austen, y una cámara fotográfica. Lo primero porque sinceramente me encantaban, y lo segundo para fotografiar y guardar cada momento de mi nueva vida, para no intentar recordar el ser catatónico que fui hace un par de años.

Me dí cuenta de que me había hundido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, y que había aminorado la velocidad. Pensé que el taxista tendría más gente a la que transportar y me apresuré. Maldición, maldición. El primer principio de mi nueva vida era disfrutar de mi cuerpo y de las fiestas, lo segundo ser egoísta. Tenía que ser egoísta. Aminoré el paso de nuevo y pude ver como el taxista se aguantaba la risa, ya que yo parecía alelada. Parecía un cochecito de choque de la feria. Parar y acelerar. Parar y acelerar. Por fin llegué al maletero del taxi y puse allí la maleta con mis escasas pertenencias. Me adentré en los asientos traseros y le dije al taxista que se dirigiera hacia el aeropuerto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de unos minutos que se me hicieron infernales.

Cuando ya me había bajado del taxi y estaba con mi maleta en la mano, me quede parada a unos diez metros de la puerta del aeropuerto. El puerto hacia la felicidad.

No pensé nada más que eso y me dirigí hacia el interior, dispuesta a facturar el equipaje y subirme en alrededor de dos horas al avión.


	2. Conociendo extraños

Me alegro mucho de que os guste! Me he llevado una gran sorpresa cuando he entrado y he visto 9 REVIEWS, en serio, me he quedado así. No pensaba que le gustaría a tanta gente!!

Y por eso, y por las muestras de que os gusta, os dejo el segundo capi :P

___________________________________

Capítulo 2:

Cuando acababa de facturar el equipaje, aún me quedaba una hora y media para embarcar, así que me dirigí hacia la cafetería, ya que me encontraba algo hambrienta.

Después de veinte minutos de espera realmente interminables, puse en una bandeja una manzana y un zumo de naranja y me dirigí hacia una de las mesas libres.

Vi una libreria en el aeropuerto, mientras me desplazaba hasta la mesa. En el escaparate habían antiquísimos ejemplares de Cumbres Borrascosas. Muy antiguos, sí, pero muy caros, también.

Me quedé embelesada viendo algún que otro ejemplar de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", y de "Sentido y Sensibilidad". Me dí cuenta tras unos momentos que estaba parada frente al escaparate con la bandeja en las manos y mirando boquiabierta mis libros favoritos en ediciones tan valiosas. Sin duda yo quería uno, pero el dinero que llevaba no bastaría. Así que me recordé que en poco más de una hora salía mi avión, cerré la boca y me giré para dirigirme a una mesa libre, ahora en serio.

Pero hice gala de mi torpeza, ya que me giré demasiado rápido, trastabillé y choqué con alguien.

El chico con el que había chocado perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atras. Entonces mi bandeja volcó mientras yo caía encima de él. El zumo le manchó toda la camisa, y la manzana al caer le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Quedé encima de él con la bandeja a un lado, la manzana al lado de su cabeza, y el zumo en su camisa, que ahora, al estar encima suya, mojaba la mía.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento - dije mordiendome el labio.

- ¿Podrías mirar por dónde andas? - bufó - ¿Te puedes quitar encima? - hice acto de levantarme mientras observaba su rostro soberbio - Gracias - dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

Todo el mundo nos miraba riéndose, y yo me sonrojé.

- Disculpa, te va a salir un fuerte chichón...- dije mientras acariciaba su frente- Y la camisa...si quieres te puedo comprar una en esa tienda...-entonces me interrumpió.

- Quita, no me toques - dijo cogiéndome la muñeca y dejándola en mi costado.

Era guapísimo, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, y eso debería ser un crimen capital.

Debido al zumo se le marcaban los pectorales y me relamí, cosa que nunca había sentido. Me atraía sexualmente, pero era un total desconocido.

De repente, algo en mi cabeza hizo click, analizando las palabras que él me acababa de decir, y me recordé que no debería preocuparme por nadie. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de la rabia. Una pelea entre Bella y mi nuevo yo, y todo por culpa de este maldito desconocido que se me tenía que haber cruzado y yo caerme encima de él, con mi almuerzo incluido.

Se carcajeó cuando vio mis ojos humedecidos y me dio la manzana. Las lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas. Entonces reaccioné.

- Vete a la mierda - le grité mientras le tiraba la manzana a la cabeza. Me alegré por haber tenido puntería en ese momento.

Emitió un sonido de dolor, y yo me alejé andando, dejando todo allí tirado, para que el lo recogiese.

Cuando me giré, estando apartada ya unos seis metros, estaba recogiendo la bandeja, y me vió riéndome. Me dedicó una mirada de furia y yo le saqué el dedo corazón, mientras le sonreía irónicamente.

¡Bella de Forks 0 ; Bella de NY 1!

Sonreí en mi fuero interno, pero a los cinco minutos el resentimiento hizo mella en mí. Estaba hambrienta, y estoy segura que si me compraba una bolsa de patatas fritas en un puesto que había en una esquina no me iba a morir, por decirlo así.

Así que me dirigí hacia tal puesto y compré mi bolsa de patatas.

Me senté en un banco, que para mi suerte estaba totalmente desocupado. Cuando estaba terminandome la bolsa de patatas ya sólo faltaban cincuenta minutos para mi partida, por lo que me apresuré.

Entonces algo por detras me arrojó algo líquido por la cabeza, agua fría, muy fría.

Me giré maldiciendo para ver quien había sido el imbécil que había hecho eso.

- ¿Pero que coño...? - me quedé muda en cuanto ví a la persona que lo hizo.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y su pelo cobrizo me hizo distinguirlo. Tan guapo como antes. Y se estaba vengando por haberle mojado la camisa. Me brindó la botella de plástico de litro y medio (¡¿me había hechado toda esa cantidad de agua?! Definitivamente sí, se me habían mojado hasta los zapatos). La cogí en un acto reflejó, y el se giró para marcharse riéndose.

Mi pelo estaba chorreando de agua, y comprendí la estupidez que había hecho cogiendo la botella, y decidí lo siguiente que iba hacer.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, si, tú, el de la camisa azul! - dije cuando se paró en seco y se giró- Esto es tuyo - me acerqué rápido a él, para mi suerte, sin tropezar, y él se quedo petrificado sin entender nada.

Suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco, y tendió el brazo para coger la botella. Actué rápido. Llevaba el tapón separado de la botella, le dí la botella, y entonces, cuando me aseguré de que tenía las dos manos ocupadas y ví que iba a hablar, acerqué mi mano rápidamente a su boca y le metí el tapón sin que lo viera casi. Empezó a toser y cuando vi que llevaba diez segundos me preocupé, pero no se lo había tragado, ya que ví como antes de empezar a toser había escupido el tapón al suelo.

Entonces se nos acercó un guardia.

- Si no dejan de hacer gritería y cosas como esa, serán desalojados del aeropuerto o llevados a comisaría, asi que, por favor, respeto.

Los dos asentimos, y me dí cuenta de que él había estado actuando, porque dejó de toser de golpe en cuanto se acercó el guardia.

Me giré dispuesta a irme hacia la sala de espera, ya que solo quedaban cuarenta minutos para embarcar.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida, intentando deslumbrarme. Lo consiguió, pero intenté disimularlo.

- ¿Qué te importa? - y me di la vuelta para seguir andando.

- Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen - dijo alzando la voz para que lo oyera, pero seguí hacia adelante sin girarme.

- Qué interesante, ¿te doy una insignia por ello? - dije sarcásticamente. Finalmente me dirigí más rápido hacia mi destino, tras haber conseguido cerrarle el pico.

Todo transcurrió sin problemas, el embarque, el despegue, el vuelo en general...Hasta que llegué al aeropuerto de Nueva York y me derrumbé al ver ese tumulto de gente.


	3. La coincidencia

Muchas gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias, y por leerme de verdad!

Ahí va el tercero!

_______________________________

**Capítulo 3**

Me fui hacia el luegar dónde se recogían los equipajes, y noté como las miradas se posaban en mí. Cuando me había dado cuenta estaba llorando. No, debía ser fuerte, no iba a derrumbarme, no ahora. Tenía los mejores años de mi vida por delante y nada ni nadie iba a arruinarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a no ver más de seiscientas personas juntas, pero aquello era otra cosa. El aeropuerto estaba tan lleno de gente, que tuve que restregarme ente varias personas, escurriéndome, para llegar a las cintas que llevaban las maletas. Cuando avisté mi maleta, fui a cogerla, pero una mano la agarró por el mismo lugar que yo y rozó la mía. Una chispa de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo cuando esa mano, aun de una persona desconocida, rozó la mía. Como la electricidad estática.

Entonces levanté la vista para pedir una explicación de por qué había cogido ese alguien mi maleta, y mi encontre una cara conocida.

Una cara terrible y espantosamente conocida.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? - grité, haciendo que algunas personas se girasen.

- Oh, ayudarte a coger mi maleta - dijo en tono sarcástico- ¿Tú que crees? - dijo el tal Edward Cullen.

- Es mi maleta - dije indignada.

- ¿Te llamas Edward? - dijo riendo mientras me enseñaba una chapa que llevaba la maleta, con su nombre inscrito - ¿Eres transexual?

- Por supuesto que no, ya que llamarme Edward Cullen sería como autoinsultarme - dije mordaz y sonriendo irónicamente.

- Qué caracter, Bella.

- ¿¡Qué caracter!? - escupí esas dos palabras como si fueran balas - Espera...¿Has dicho Bella? - me quedé en blanco. ¿Como sabía él mi nombre si yo no lo había mencionado en ningún momento? ¿Acaso Charlie me lo había tatuado en la frente? - ¿Co...cómo sabes que me...que me llamo así? - pregunté realmente atónita.

- Oh, lo llevas tatuado en la frente - dijo riendo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Gruñí, mientras lo miraba con odio. Ese precioso dios griego me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Iba a intentar decirle algo amable. Me quedé mirando sus carnosos labios, sus profundos ojos esmeralda, que penetraban en los míos de una forma que intimidaban, y me asustaron, por lo que desvié la mirada de sus ojos. Pero como una tonta observé su cabello algo cobrizo, ordenadamente desordenado. Y su cuerpo, que cuerpo. Cuando se dió cuenta de que lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con la boca abierta, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, que utilizaba para aguantar las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca. Y su sonrisa...¡Qué sonrisa!

Me sonrió de nuevo con la sonrisa torcida y yo perdí la cordura totalmente.

- Bella - dijo, y repitió - Bella, ¿me estás oyendo? - me zarandeó- Bella, si tu maleta es igual que la mía es esa - dijo señalando en una dirección, a la que no presté atención.

- Que sonrisa - dije con voz de boba y empanada.

El me miró arqueando una ceja, y me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sacudí la cabeza mientras me maldecía una y otra vez a mi misma en mi fuero interno, pero cuando levante la vista, él ya no estaba allí.

Miré a un lado y a otro, preguntándome como había desaparecido de la nada. De repente, lo ví, y venía con dos maletas iguales. Oh, mierda, él había ido a buscar mi maleta porque yo estaba lo suficientemente empanada observando su colosal cuerpo y su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo parándose enfrente de mí.

- Trae - dije fríamente mientras le arrebataba mi maleta- ¿A ti qué te importa?

- De verdad, Bella, no te entiendo. Tu tienes que ir al psicólogo, tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y muy grave. Ah, por cierto...- entonces le interrumpí.

- Vete a la mierda, Edward Cullen - dije mientras recalcaba su nombre, burlándome de él.

Salí escopetada hacia lo que yo creía que era la salida hacia los estacionamientos de los taxis. Estaba en lo correcto. Llegué y paré un taxi. Puse mi maleta en el maletero, tal y como había hecho horas atrás, y me monté en el taxi, pero esta vez en los asientos de detrás. Le dije al taxista mi dirección, y se limitó a asentir y decir que estaríamos allí en menos de media hora.

Iba a compartir el piso con alguien, que no conocía aún, pero el dueño del piso me dijo que el compañero o compañera también llegaba hoy. El piso tenía 150 metros cuadrados, así que era más que suficiente para dos personas, al menos para mí. Habría que ver los gustos del otro inquilino o inquilina. Rogué que fuera un chico, y que fuese guapo, para lograr mi cometido. No quería llevarme mal con nadie, pero un encuentro fortuito en la cama del otro alguna vez seguro que no venía mal.

Fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos por la voz del taxista, que me anunció que habíamos llegado. Me señaló el edificio, de dos plantas.

Le pagué y me dirigí hacia el maletero a recoger mis pertenencias.

Me desplacé hacia la puerta del edificio y metí la llave en la cerradura, para después abrí la puerta. La casa estaba limpia, se notaba que la acababan de limpiar. Fui abriendo las puertas y viendo todas las habitaciones. Finalmente fui a escoger dormitorio, y puse encima de la cama mis cosas, mi maleta. Me extrañé de que pesaba más, pero supuse que era yo, junto con mi cansancio.

Me dirigí a ver la cocina, y el salón. Pero me tenía que ir de compras lo que quedaba de tarde, así que cogí mi bolso que llevaba la tarjeta de crédito, y me dirigí hacia la calle. Recorrí toda una avenida de tiendas, y cené fuera. Cuando eran las nueve, me dirigí hacia casa, para arreglarme y salir un poco.

Me compré dos pares de medias de rejilla negras, medias transparente, tres minifaldas, cuatro deslumbrantes camisetas con grandes escotes, montones de ropa interior de encaje, un vestido rojo por la rodilla que se ajustaba a mis curvas, y mi preferido, uno azul de tirantes, con escote en V, y con un lazo en la parte de debajo de los pechos. Despues se soltaba hacia abajo, siendo libre de movimientos, y algo pomposo.

Le dí un buen viaje a la tarjeta, y llegué llena de bolsas, por lo menos quince, a casa. Tanto que me costaba andar.

Cuando entré vi unas llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dejar el tumulto de bolsas.

Me dirigí entonces a la otra habitación para saludar a mi compañera o compañero. Lo que no me esperé fue lo que vi en esa habitación.


	4. Intercambio de maletas

~ CAPÍTULO 4 ~

Me quedé sorpendidamente atónita.

Mi maleta estaba en aquella cama, abierta. Yo recordaba haber visto mi maleta en mi nueva habitación. No había nadie en esa habitación. Me dirigí entonces a mi cuarto y allí estaba la maleta encima de la cama. Oh dios, oh no, ¡no!

Me negaba a pensarlo siquiera. No, la gente podía tener muchas maletas iguales.

Pero un momento...Si esa maleta que había encima de la cama de ese cuarto, ¿de quién era la que había sobre mi cama?

-Oh no, Edward Cullen- dije maldiciéndome en voz alta - Ahora tendré que buscarlo y devolverle su estúpida maleta.

Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo click de nuevo. La maleta de la otra habitación era la mía, y la que estaba en mi cuarto era....- me acerqué y vi su nombre escrito- la de Edward. Tragué saliva, tras haber descubierto quién era mi compañero de piso. Cómo si no hubiese más gente en Nueva York, por Dios.

Salí por la puerta escopetada, sin pensar, tras darme cuenta de que mi maleta estaba abierta, y seguramente el la había registrado. Pero sali muy rápidamente y no vi que había alguien enfrente mía, por lo que choqué con ese alguien. Mis preguntas se autorespondieron cuando vi que era Edward Cullen, el estúpido del aeropuerto. Resbalé al intentar apartarme y lo agarré de su camisa, aún manchada de zumo. Caí de espaldas e hice que el cayera también, pero esta vez el quedó encima mía. Su rostro estaba a unos diez centímetros del mío, por lo que podía ver sus ojos e inhalar su aliento con detenimiento. Esto me descolocó y me quedé empanada mirándole.

- ¿Te importa levantarte de encima? - dije finalmente - Apestas a zumo.

- ¿Quien tiene la culpa? - dijo él.

- Tú - dije mirando hacia otro lado para que sus ojos dejaran de aprisionarme.

- ¿Seguro? - dijo tomandome el rostro con fuerza, para que lo mirara, tanta que me hizo daño.

- Edward, me haces daño - me quejé- Ay...- dije mientras su mano rodeaba mi muñeca con fuerza.

Entonces comenzó a comportarse de una forma muy brusca.

Estampó con demasiada fuerza sus labios con los mios. Lamió mi labio inferior para profundizar el beso y cuando vio que no separaba los labios me mordió suavemente, pero al principio. Luego me hizo daño, y comencé a sangrar.

- ¡Ay! - exclamé llorando de dolor mientras me llevaba las manos a los labios.

Edward cambió su expresión y se levantó pellizcándose el puente de los ojos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo mientras se agachaba y me abrazaba.

- ¡No me toques! - sollocé en voz alta mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Yo creía que yo te gustaba...- dijo mientras me apretaba contra él.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - grité separandole de mí y arreándole una bofetada.

Me dirigí a su habitación dispuesta a coger MI maleta e irme a otro sitio.

- ¿A donde vas? - dijo preocupado.

- A otro lugar lejos de tí, no quiero estar con alguién que intente forzarme.

- Lo siento, no quería hacer eso- dijo agachando la mirada.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? - dije señalándome los labios.

- No lo haré más, quédate - suplicó.

Cerré mi maleta, mirándole con odio.

- No quiero que registres más mis cosas, ¿entendido?

Asintió y me fui con la maleta a mi habitación, indicándole con un gesto que me siguiera.

Fuimos a mi habitación y con frialdad le dí su maleta, y lo eché de la habitación.

Me fui hacia mi cama y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente por lo acaecido, pero sobre todo por como me estaba costando luchar contra mí misma. Estaba segura que de haber sido la nueva Bella me lo habría montado con él ahí mismo. Tenía que eliminar todo rastro de la antigua Isabella Swan.

Todos los pedazos que quedaban en mí de dolor, del dolor que Jacob me causó aquella noche que lo ví haciendo el amor con Leah Clearwater. El dolor que me causó el haberle entregado mi virginidad dos días antes de eso. Mis lágrimas cayeron más veces conforme evocaba mis recuerdos de esa maldita noche.

Entonces alguien llamó suavemente a mi puerta. Me pregunté quien sería, pero rápidamente deduje que sería Edward.

- Vete - dije, pero se me quebró la voz, y eso me delató.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Que te vayas, he dicho! - su rostro que antes era preocupado, ahora mostraba furia.

- Que te den porculo, Isabella - dijó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Dios te oiga! - dije gritando, antes de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

Mañana saldría de fiesta, y la liaría muuuuy bien - pensé.


	5. Rabietas

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me mudé a Nueva York. Con Edward solo hablaba lo justo y necesario.

Cada dos o tres noches salía de fiesta. Conocí a muchas chicas, con las que salí varias noches. También cambiaba de ligue cada semana. Los dos últimos que metí en mi cama se llamaban Jasper y Mike. De los otros ya no recuerdo los nombres. Mi nueva vida de fiestas me divertía, nunca me había sentido tan libre.

Eran las once de la noche. Me estaba preparando para salir de fiesta de nuevo.

Me iba a poner el vestido azul que adquirí el día que vine, ya que me encantaba.

Llevaba unas dos horas en el baño, y solo me quedaba pintarme los labios y algo de rímel, y estaría lista.

Cuando hice estos dos actos, alguien aporreó la puerta.

- Llevo una hora y media esperando para ducharme, ¿te importaría darte prisa? - llamó otra vez- Yo también tengo que salir, y estar a cierta hora en tal...

Abrí la puerta y se calló, dejando su boca abierta y mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Te traigo un babero? - dije lo mas fría y distante que pude- Aparta de mi camino.

Me hizo caso y se apartó. Entró al baño y gritó.

- ¿Te importaría quitar tu ropa interior de mi vista?- gritó.

Fui corriendo al baño y con una sinceridad que no debería de haberme salido, y mientras se sonrojaban mis mejillas, le dije:

- Uy...lo siento- noté como mi cara se ponía de color escarlata. Me agaché a cogerla y cuando me levanté vi a Edward mirándome el culo.

- ¿Te importa dejar de hacer eso? - dije poniéndome aún mas roja.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó algo perdido.

- Mirarme como si fuera un trozo de carne - noté como las lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en mis ojos.

- Al fin y al cabo eres eso,¿no? - paró, y continuó - Alguien sin sentimientos que se tira a todo lo que se mueve.

POV Edward

Tras decir esto vi como los ojos humedecidos de Bella se desbordaban, y ella se iba llorando como las niñas pequeñas, sollozando, a su cuarto. Dió un portazo que me estremeció, y la oí llorar aún.

Acababa de decir una estupidez. Ella no era un trozo de carne, el que la estaba tratando como un trozo de carne era yo, por mirarla así tan descaradamente. Bella me ponía tanto que me daba celos oírla chillar con otros en su habitación cada dos o tres días.

Estaba loco por intentar tener sexo con ella desde que llegó, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos. Ahora que mas daría, ya los había herido. Me maldecí a mi mismo por haberle dicho esto. Me dirigí rápidamente a su habitación y cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí de lo que ví.

Bella estaba haciendo jirones su ropa mientras gritaba furiosa. Cuando me vió me arrojó una percha a la cabeza, que me dió, e hizo que me cayese. Me levanté de golpe y cerré la puerta, pero noté como algo colisionaba contra un espejo y lo rompía. Entré dispuesto a pararla y tranquilizarla, pero me tiró unas dos cosas mientras me acercaba a ella. Una era un tacón, que me clavó la punta en la mano y me llegó a hacer una herida. Pero ella seguía tirando cosas. Finalmente llegué a ella y le sujeté las muñecas. Ella se zafó de mis manos y miró a su alrededor mientras sollozaba. Lo que no esperaba fue su reacción. Se tiró hacia mí y me abrazó mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi pecho desnudo. El corazón se me encogió de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, totalmente apenada. Me acerqué, sin separarme de su abrazo, hacia la cama, y nos sentamos allí. A los minutos noté como Bella se había dormido, y yo al verla a ella, seguidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo también.

______________________

Ahora subo el siguiente capítulo, porque este es cortito :P


	6. Soledad

Bella POV

Los recuerdos de Jacob mientras yo destrozaba mi habitación me asaltaban una y otra vez. Me daba asco a mí misma por haber huído de todos.

Me daba asco a mí misma por haber hecho daño a todos.

Me daba asco a mí misma por haber confiado en Jacob.

Y sobre todo, me daba asco a mí misma por ser estúpida y débilmente frágil.

Edward había dicho las palabras que nadie se había atrevido a decirme en los últimos dos meses y estas palabras me quemaban en el pecho, como si me abrasaran las venas.

Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, que me había comportado como una cualquiera, no sólo haciéndome daño a mí misma, si no a todos los que me rodeaban.

Yo me pasé los últimos dos meses creyendo que era feliz, pero no era así, todo había sido una mentira. No había hecho más que engañarme a mí misma.

Me daba asco mi ropa, me aqueaba de mi misma. Me fui directa a mi armario y empecé a hacer arapos mi vestuario. Sabía que no tendría más ropa, pero me daba igual.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró Edward, anonadado por lo que estaba sucediendo en mi habitación, por lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Estaba furiosa con él, porque él pensaba que yo era una cualquiera, una puta.

Yo sabía que era así. Instintivamente cogí la percha de la camiseta que estaba rompiendo y se la tiré a la cabeza. Me daba igual hacerle daño. Edward se cayó al suelo por el golpe que le propinó la percha.

Edward se levantó, asustado y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Tiré mi maletín de maquillaje al espejo, que estalló en mil pedazos.

Cuando me ví reflejada en los cientos de pedazos, vi mi cara, roja, y mis ojos, hinchados. Me puse a gritar con la máxima fuerza que mis cuerdas vocales me permitían.

Entró otra vez, y esta vez le tiré un tacón, que le dió en la mano, y Edward siseó de dolor.

Luego le tiré lo único que tenía cerca, una pulsera encima de mi mesilla, un regalo de Jacob.

Llevaba un lobo tallado, que según el simbolizaba lo fuerte que era nuestro amor. El día que hicimos el amor le añadió un corazón, diciendo que era su corazón, y que siempre estaría conmigo.

Esta vez no le dí a Edward, pero la pulsera colisionó en el suelo, y el corazón de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. En ese momento ese no era el corazón de Jacob, era mi corazón.

Edward no se inmutó del detalle de la pulsera. Se acercó hasta mí, mientras yo contemplaba sus ojos, que destilaban compasión. Le daba lástima, y yo lo sabía.

Me sujetó las muñecas. No me hacía daño pero yo me solté de ellas. Miré a mi alrededor viendo el destrozo que había cometido. Le hacía daño a todos y a todo. Tendría que haberse estrellado mi avión el día que me dirigía a Nueva York. Sólo necesitaba alguien que tuviera algo de amabilidad conmigo y no me tratase mal. Me sentía sola, sola como nunca había estado. Cuando me dí cuenta estaba sollozando. Instintivamente me arrojé a Edward y lo estreché entre mis brazos como si de ellos dependiese mi vida. Necesitaba sentir alguien cerca, alguien que no me mentía, alguien que me decía a la cara lo que era sin andarse con rodeos y falsedades.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, que estaba desnudo. Mis lágrimas lo mojaban, a la vez que yo lo abrazaba más y más fuerte. Creía que se iba a apartar de mí, pero sin zafarse de mi abrazo, nos dirigió hacia la cama. Descansé sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, que palpitaba como las alas de un pájaro. Me rodeó con sus brazos y dormí. Dormí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

No recuerdo haber soñado nada, por lo que descansé muchísimo. Cuando abrí los ojos Edward seguía en la cama conmigo. Pero él estaba durmiendo, y se veía que soñaba, ya que movía levemente los dedos de las manos, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente, inspiré hondo, y me levanté. Edward se movió un poco, pero volvió a la quietud de su sueño. Me dirigí hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, sin nada en los pies, a recoger la ropa, más bien los trapos. Pero me clavé los cristales del espejo en los pies y chillé.

Edward abrió los ojos rápidamente y palpó las sábanas. Luego escuchó que los gritos procedían de mi lado y se giró, casi levantándose de un salto. Me agarré el pie, pero lo unico que hice fue trastabillar y caerme de espaldas.

El golpe que me dí en la espalda sonó en toda la habitación.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Edward dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Seguí sollozando del dolor que sentía ahora. Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y examinó mi pie.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó, y yo me asusté. El se dio cuenta, porque relajó su expresión cuando vio mi mueca de miedo y dolor mezcladas.

Salió de la habitación. Me creí que se iba a ir, pero en un minutos regresó con un pequeño botiquín y comencé a sentir unas pinzas en mi pie. Me dí cuenta que me había hecho sangre en las palmas, pero ya no pude ver nada más, porque el olor de la sangre hizo que todo se volviera negro.

_____________________________________

Espero que os guste.

Estoy de examenes y hasta el 27 o 28 de marzo no vuelvo a actualizar, lo siento :(


	7. ¿Quién necesita compasión?

**Voy a subir doble capítulo, porque son muy breves, así que ahora subo el ocho.**

**Capítulo 7: **¿Quién necesita compasión?

Cuando me desperté estaba en otra habitación que no era mía, por lo que era de Edward.

Me levanté despacio y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Cuando salí, apoyándome en las paredes, vi a Edward leyendo en el sofá.

Pareció no inmutarse de mi presencia, por lo que sigilosamente fui por detrás del sofá hacia la cocina, intentando no hacer ruido. Pero esto fue imposible, ya que me dí en el pie con el pico de la mesa en el dedo del pie y solté un fuerte quejido.

La mirada de Edward chocó con la mía, y se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a mí a una distancia normal y me preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mirando mi pie.

- Sí - contesté lo más fría y distante que pude.

Me miró sorprendido, seguramente por la dureza de mis palabras, y yo me giré para dirigirme a mi habitación, y recoger el desastre.

Cuando entré, todo estaba asombrosamente recogido y limpio. Eso me enfureció más, ya que seguramente Edward me ayudó por pena.

Me dí la vuelta dispuesta a explicarle las cosas, a decirle que no necesitaba su compasión, y que lo de ayer fue un impulso. Yo no necesitaba para nada su amistad.

Cuando llegué a él sostenía una bandeja con un desayuno para dos personas en ella, y una sonrisa amable en la cara.

Me quedé a un par de metros de él, y comencé mi sermón.

- Pero...¿pero quien te has creído que eres? - cuando dije esto la sonrisa se le borró de sus labios poco a poco - ¿Qué intentas? ¿Hacerme sentir mejor? - Edward estaba en shock con la bandeja en las manos - Sé que te doy pena, Edward Cullen, pero que sepas que no necesito tu compasión - las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas - Ni a ti, ni a tu compasión. Sólo espero que te marches pronto de aquí, y no verte jamás - sé que lo que decia no tenía sentido, pero la rabia me podía, y me estaba desahogando con él.

Se quedó con cara descompuesta y vi que sus ojos se humedecían levemente, seguro que fruto de mi imaginación. Me giré para marcharme y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del baño, una vez dentro, oí los vasos y platos, junto con la bandeja, estamparse contra el suelo y hacerse añicos.

Cuando entré al baño comencé a llorar con más intensidad. Siempre hacía daño a todo y a todos los que estuviesen a mi alrededor. Era como un incendio, arrasaba allá a dónde iba.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que en cualquier momento tenía que salir del baño, comencé a llorar más fuerte.

Alguien aporreó la puerta.

- Te...¿te importa salir? Tengo que recoger mis cosas - dijo una voz seria y con autoridad.

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza...¿Recoger?¿Cosas?¿Qué había hecho?

- No - en realidad lo que quería decirle es que no se fuera.

- Muy bien. Me iré sin ellas. Adios Bella. Lamento no poder decirte que ha sido un placer conocerte - entonces la voz se quebró en la palabra conocerte.

Abrí la puerta con la máxima rapidez y cuando me dí cuenta la puerta principal se estaba cerrando. Salí disparada hacia ella.

- ¡Edward!¡Ed...Edward! - dije llamándole, mientras me ahogaba en mi propio llanto.

Se paró en seco y se giró. Me dí cuenta de que toda la gente de la calle nos miraba, sobre todo a mí, que estaba gritando como si me fuera la vida en ello. No quería hacerle más daño, el no tenía la culpa.

- Lo siento - dije cuando llegué a él.

- No necesito las cosas, quédatelas - dijo intentando ocultar el dolor de sus palabras - No quiero vivir aquí si soy un estorbo.

- No lo eres...Lo...lo siento- dije tartamudeando - Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso...

- Supongo que nos veremos algún día...- dijo mientras paraba un taxi.

- ¡NO! - grité - No te vayas - me arrojé hacia él y lo apreté contra mí, tan fuerte que le costaría respirar.

- Váyase - le dije al taxista mientras le daba un billete que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- No, Bella, suéltame - dijo apartándome de él, casi lo consiguió, pero me apreté más - el taxi se fue y yo continué llorando con la cabeza contra su pecho.

- No te vayas, lo siento, no sé lo que estaba diciendo, estaba cegada por la rabia...Por favor, perdón, por favor...-le supliqué mientras se me quebraba la voz.


	8. Perdón

**ACABO DE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO 7, ASÍ QUE NO LEAIS ESTE SIN LEER EL ANTERIOR, SI NO, NO TENDRÁ SENTIDO EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

- Isabella, suéltame - dijo enfadado.

Hice caso porque su tono de voz me asustó, y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Llamé a Jessica para salir a tomar algo esta noche, solo para verla, y nada más.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me acordé que había roto mi ropa.

Me puse a llorar otra vez, y a maldecir gritando. Llamé de nuevo a Jess para cancelar la cita, así que me encontré en la misma situación.

Entre a mi habitación dando un portazo, lo que hizo que Edward se pusiera a quejarse en voz alta.

- Maldita sea, joder ya...- murmuró con rabia en su voz.

Seguí llorando y pataleé como una niña pequeña. Cogí mi almohada y comencé a propinarle puñetazos y patadas.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?! - bajé el tono de voz, y dejé mi cara contra la almohada - ¿Por qué esto, Jacob? ¿Qué...qué hice para merecer esto?

POV Edward

Bella no se dió cuenta del tiempo que estaba espiándola con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Pataleó, propinó una enorme cantidad de puñetazos y patadas a su almohada y finalmente se hundió en ella llorando y lamentándose.

-¡Mierda! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?! - su voz bajó hasta ser un murmullo - ¿Por qué esto, Jacob? ¿Qué...qué hice para merecer esto?

La puerta se movió un poco por haberme apoyado en ella e hizo ruido. Bella se giró rápidamente, mirando mis pies, pero levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, apuñalándolos como si fueran fuego.

Se levantó corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta, hacia mí. Me gritaría otra vez, como había hecho antes. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Me hirió tanto lo que me dijo que me daba hasta miedo. Ella no me daba pena, yo solo quería ayudarla. Ya no quería acostarme con ella, solo quería que ella pensase que yo la apoyaba, y ella lo malinterpretó, haciéndome daño a mí, y sobre todo a sí misma.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó susurrando y con la mirada en el suelo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

Mi corazón se encogió de ver su estado, y saber quién era ese maldito Jacob, el que tanto daño le había hecho.

Le acaricié la mejilla cuando ví que otra lágrima se deslizaba por ella.

Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos, pasando de la frialdad al agradecimiento. Me dedicó una debil sonrisa y se puso a llorar sollozando delante mía otra vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?¿Qué he hecho? - dije nervioso por saber porqué se puso a llorar delante mía otra vez.

- Nada...Ése es el problema...- dijo mientras seguía llorando y le costaba respirar.

- No te entiendo - dije bajando la mirada.

- Que...yo te he dicho cosas horribles antes sin pensarlo, y tu ahora vienes a...a consolarme...No es justo...- dijo tartamudeando.

- La vida no es justa...¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?- dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

Se tiró al suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba.

- Quiero morirme, quiero morirme, que se acabe ya...- susurró.

Me agaché y me senté a su lado.

- No digas eso...- y la abracé.

POV Bella

Me dejé acunar por sus brazos. Estaba descargando estos dos últimos días, todo lo que había guardado durante dos meses.

Notaba como el vacío de mi pecho se abría y me desgarraba. Solo quería morir. Y si muriese, me lo hubiera merecido, por dañar a tanta gente. A Charlie, a Renée, a mis amigos de Forks, incluso a mi compañero de piso, Edward, y sin que el supiera mis motivos. Solo aguantó mi llanto y me dijo una y otra vez que estuviera tranquila.

- Tranquila...Tranquila Bella - dijo mientras nos mecíamos en el suelo.

El llanto fue mitigando hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Después sólo noté unos brazos depositándome en mi cama.

Cuando oí los pasos alejarse grité, abriendo los ojos.

- ¡No te vayas...por favor! - supliqué.

Le tendí mis brazos y el dudó un poco, pero finalmente se acercó hacia mí y se acostó en la cama a mi lado.

- Duerme Bella, yo velaré tu sueño - susurró en mi oído.

Y mi consciencia me abandonó, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.


	9. Mi pequeño apoyo

**Capítulo 9: **Mi pequeño apoyo

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, recordé lo sucedido antes de dormir, y palpé las sábanas para comprobar si seguía acompañada. Cuando miré el reloj vi que eran las una de la madrugada. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a comprarme ropa, y no era una idea muy apetecible, la verdad.

Pero ahora lo que quería era empezar una nueva vida en serio, y quererme a mí misma. Pero nadie puede empezar una nueva vida si tiene atados a los pies y a las manos restos de la anterior.

No podía luchar contra eso, pero si que podría intentar dejarlo atras, mitigar un poco mi dolor.

De repente, un portazo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Me levanté de golpe de la cama y ví una nota sobre la encimera de la cocina. Me apresuré hasta allí, no sin resbalar una vez. Para mi suerte, me apoyé contra la mesa. Leí la firme y elegante caligrafía que decía:

_Bella: _

_He salido a comprar algo para llenar la nevera. No desayunes, compraré algo. No, desecha la idea de hacerte el desayuno, lo repito, seguro que es lo que estás pensando. Vuelve a la cama, o espérame enfadada para sermonearme por llegar tarde como si fueses mi madre. Ah, en la mesa tienes un paquete que te ha llegado. No pone destinatario._

_Edward_

Dejé la nota en el mismo lugar en el que Edward la había dejado y fui hacia la mesa. Miré detras del papel buscando el destinatario y lo encontré. Vaya si lo encontré. Cuando leí el nombre me comenzaron a flaquear las piernas.

Destinatario: Isabella Marie Swan

Remite: Jacob Black

Tragué saliva en seco. Tan fuerte que me hubiera oído cualquier persona.

Me senté en el sofa. Y lloré, de nuevo. De que me servía intentar empezar de nuevo, si las cuerdas que me ataban me hacían volver hacia atrás, como los cangrejos.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve con el paquete en las manos, llorando, mientras las lágrimas bañaban el paquete, ahora impregnado de un mar salino.

En ese momento oí una llave en la cerradura y me sequé las manos rápidamente. Escondí el paquete bajo el sofá, no quería molestar a Edward con mis problemas.

Mis ojos, seguramente rojos e hinchados, me delataron.

Edward me miró fijamente tras cerrar la puerta, a la vez que ponía las llaves en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Nada - le sonreí, pero creo que más que sonrisa, hice una mueca de dolor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

Sacó el paquete de debajo del sofa.

- Te he visto esconderlo. No me lo cuentes si no quieres.

No pude articular palabra, solo sollozar tapándome la cara. Entonces noté una cálida mano acariciando mi cabeza. Levanté un poco el rostro, y ahí estaba él, acariciándome suavemente, mientras que tenía la mueca de preocupación que tiene una madre cuando su hijo está enfermo.

- ¿Pero qu...qué demo...demonios quiere? - sollocé - ¿Por qué no me deja rehacer mi vida?

¿Qué coño he hecho mal todo este tiempo?

Edward se rió en voz baja, cosa que me molestó.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - el tono de mis palabras hizo que dejara de reír.

- Si que has hecho algo malo, muy malo, y además doloroso - dijo mientras yo me levantaba, y me disponía a servirme un vaso de agua.

Arqueé una ceja, pensando que el no me conocía desde hace mucho. Me dí cuenta que llevaba medio minuto sin decir nada. Me fui al sofá, y me senté enfrente de él.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? - pregunté antes de meterme un buen trago de agua a la boca.

- Tirarme una manzana a la cabeza en medio de un aeropuerto - dijo con voz de mártir.

No pude aguantar la risa y el agua salió disparada de mi boca hacia él, como si yo fuera un pulverizador. Me reí aún más al ver la expresión de Edward, que me miraba como si fuera una vaca azul.

- Esto...esto es una...una venganza...por tirarme una botella de agua...en la cab...en la...en la cabeza - dije entre lágrimas de risa.

Edward coreó mis risas hasta que a los dos nos dolió la barriga de tanto reír.

Me dí cuenta de que había pasado a llorar de tristeza a llorar de risa. Pero, la verdad, la manera en que conocí a Edward, fue muy cómica.

Me levanté, cogí el paquete, y lo tiré a la basura.

Edward me sonrió de oreja a oreja, viendo que todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido de mi cara. Me sentía como si hubiese cortado esas cuerdas.

Me puse a su lado esta vez, y le cogí una mano entre dos mías.

- Gracias - susurré.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- Por...- iba a decir por apoyarme, por ser mi pequeño pero gran apoyo, y único, pero eso no importaba, pero cambié la respuesta, aunque seguro que el sabía que lo que de verdad yo quería expresar era lo otro - Por tirar mi bandeja al suelo - me reí.

- Supongo que no puedo decir gracias por meterme un tapón en la boca - dijo poniendo cara de enfado, a la vez que retiraba su mano de las mías, y cruzaba los brazos, en gesto de enfado de un niño de cinco años.

- Tontorrón - le sonreí.

- Tontorrona - le revolví el pelo, y le dí un beso en la mejilla en señal de fin de esta conversación. Y nos fuimos a desayunar el delicioso chocolate caliente que había traído él.


	10. Adios adolescencia, hola rabia

Hola lectoras!!

Pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto, y prometo subir mañana capítulo ^^

Un beso, y dejad reviews, please!

**CAP.9**

Cuando estaba desayunando, Edward se levantó de la silla, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Pasó cosa de un minuto y noté alguien detrás. Edward metió un dedo en mi vaso de chocolate y me pintó dos lineas en las mejillas.

- Que guapa, sargento.

No pude evitar el ponerme a reír como una lela, y cogí un poco de chocolate y me pinté los labios de chocolate.

Edward se carcajeó y él hizo lo mismo. Me provocó tanta risa que mi silla cayó hacia atrás, pero no me hice daño, solo seguí riéndome.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Edward. Oí como se levantaba de su silla y venía hacia mí, pero no podía ver nada por las lágrimas de risa.

Entonces lo ví, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, y ví sus labios llenos de chocolate. Seguí llorando de risa.

- Sigues llevando los labios marrones, deberías verte - dije entre lágrimas de risa.

- Eso es porque no te has visto tú - dijo siguiendo mis risas.

- Oh, si, excusas - dije secándome las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

- Sí, excusas, ¿pero piensas levantarte?

- Oh sí, claro - dije levantándome de golpe.

Me tendió la mano pero volví a caer, arrastrándolo conmigo. Edward quedó encima mía y nos reímos otra vez. Entonces paramos de reírnos de golpe.

Los orbes esmeralda de Edward me taladraban con seriedad. En ese momento, el timbre sonó, y ambos nos sobresaltamos. Edward se apuró, y se levanto de encima mía, y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Yo abro - le susurré lo suficientemente alto para que me oyese.

- Está bien - respondió guiñándome un ojo.

No pude evitar sonreírle cuando me guiño el ojo, y tras eso, me dirigí a la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y el visitante se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¡Eh! - grité - Me caigo, me cai...- y acabamos las dos en el suelo, riéndonos.

Giré la cabeza y ví a Edward, ahora con un chico rubio, ambos observándonos con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Me vais a ayudar a quitarme al duende este de encima? - les grité a los dos, riendo.

Ambos se carcajearon. Entonces Jasper le dió un empujón a Edward en mi dirección, y Edward se giró a mirarlo como si hubiese hecho algo malísimo.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se acercó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cogió a la chica, que tenía cada mechón de cabello señalando en una dirección.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame felicitarla! - dijo la desconocida - ¡Felicidades Bella! ¡ Ya tienes dos décadas! - me dio mil y un besos en las mejillas mientras decía esto.

- Pero...¿Quién eres? - pregunté - Espera, ¿hoy es trece de septiembre? - dije levantando una ceja.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Edward.

Ignoré a Edward y le pregunté a Alice.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? - pregunté inmóvil.

- Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward - dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano -Y ese es mi novio, Jasper - dijo señalando al chico rubio.

Cogí la mano y me levanté, me puse frente a ella y pregunté otra vez.

- Encantada de conoceros. Pero...¿Cómo...- y me interrumpió.

- Edward me ha hablado de ti y bueno, lo de que sé tu cumpleaños es que Edward me lo ha dicho...- la corté.

- Espera...- me giré a Edward - ¿Cómo sabías...? - le dije.

- En los DNI lo pone...- se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Edward! - exclamó Alice, poniendo la boca en forma de perfecta "O" y abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿¡Has registrado mis cosas!? - grité, tan fuerte que me hice daño.

Jasper y Alice me miraban, comprensivos. Edward se evadía de mi mirada.

- Yo sólo...- dijo, pero lo interrumpí.

Los miré con gesto de disculpa y le dije a Edward lo que menos hubiera querido decirle.

- Olvídame, Edward Cullen, vete a la mierda - le dije mientras pasaba por su lado, camino a mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo. Y lloré de rabia. Otra vez llorando.


	11. Fachada emocional

**¡Hey lectoras!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, como prometí. Respecto a las dudas:**

**Un DNI, es un Documento Nacional de Identidad, un carnet dónde pone tu nombre, tu domicilio, tu sexo, el nombre de tus padres, una foto tuya...**

**Y respecto a Bella...Poneos en el pellejo de ella, la han engañado y a ella le cuesta volver a confiar en los demás. Además, esta Bella es muy sensible.**

**Ahora, el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Un beso! ¡¡R&R PLEASE!!**

**Capítulo 11: **La fachada

Cuando la rabia cesó me dispuse a coger un trozo de papel y desahogarme. No pensaba salir, ni para comer.

Mi mano empezó a revolotear por el papel.

Primero eran líneas sin sentido, pero luego, como si fuera mi corazón quien escribía, el bolígrafo empezó a trazar sobre el papel.

_Qué tengo que hacer, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

_¿Porque tengo que soportar que todos me traicionen?_

_Primero Jacob, y también muchos de mis amigos de Forks me dejaron tirada cuando me vieron como un zombi._

_Y ahora él, ahora Edward, él me cae tan bien...Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que descubra mi pasado._

_Me da igual que sepa mis cosas, que registre mis cosas, pero ¿y si se entera del objetivo con el que vine, de mis intenciones con él el primer día?_

_El tenía razón, yo misma era como un objeto. _

_No sé lo que me pasa. Es como si sintiera que las cuerdas volvieran a atarme._

_Estoy haciendo daño a Edward, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa._

_Sí. Sé lo que me está pasando. Esas estúpidas mariposas otra vez. Otra vez no. Y sí, ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Volver a mi hogar, volver a Phoenix._

Cuando acabé de escribir y aclaré un poco mis pensamientos, enterré la cabeza en la almohada. Esta decisión me costó mucho más que la anterior. Lo que no sé es el porqué.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, oí unos golpes, en la habitación de al lado, y alguien maldecía, lo suficientemente alto para oírlo. Me levanté de un salto y salí de mi habitación. Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y miré por el hueco de un centímetro, que había en la puerta, que estaba abierta.

Edward estaba con su ropa de deporte, golpeando uno de esos cojines para practicar cuando haces boxeo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. La cara de Edward era un poema. Una mezcla de rabia, ira, e incluso tristeza.

Me dió pena verlo así, cuando empezó a golpear más fuerte. Entonces, sin querer, me apoyé en la puerta, y esta se abrió. Edward miró rápidamente en mi dirección y fue como si hubiese presionado un botón para recuperar al antiguo Edward. Su expresión se liberó de toda ira y rabia, pero la tristeza estaba ahí. Vaya si estaba, Edward estaba llorando cuando me dí cuenta.

Tragué saliva en seco, se dió cuenta de mi expresión. Y se dirigió hacia mí rápidamente.

Cuando estaba frente a mí, levanté la mano y acaricié su mejilla, retirando una de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué...qué te pasa? - pregunté angustiada. Realmente tenía pinta de estar fatal.

- N...na...nada - dijo, casi sin poder respirar.

Levanté mi otra mano y le acaricié la otra mejilla, mientras mi otra mano ascendía hacia su pelo, y le retiraba los mechones de la frente. Mis ojos no se separaron en ningún momento de los suyos, pero cuando acaricié su mejilla, los cerró, y su rostro se llenó de tranquilidad.

Entonces me dio igual que el estuviera sudando, y el enfado de hace unas horas se desvaneció. Lo abracé, casi lo ahogué, quería reconfortarlo, pero no se tranquilizaba del todo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? Por favor, no estés así - le rogué - Por favor...- y me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era por mi culpa. Las palabras que le dije...

- Perdóname...- le rogué - Y lo apreté más contra mi.

- No es tu..tu culpa - tartamudeó.

Y entonces lo moví hacia la habitación, sin separarlo de mí, y nos tumbamos en su cama.

Y Edward lloró, tanto que me asusté. El parecía fuerte. Y esto debería ser algo grave. Él acabo durmiéndose, pero yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche.

¿Debería irme y no causarle más daño? ¿O debería quedarme y ayudarle?


End file.
